Regretful, Reckless, and Ruby
by Rock Mint Swirl 22
Summary: Cecilia Brittany loves her life as it is. But when a ghost portal accident happens, her life changes forever. While keeping the biggest secret of her life from her friends and family, Cecilia struggles with her new life as Ruby Gale; her alter ego ghost-half. Hopefully weekly updates. All OCs. Maggie’s story!
1. I’m Not Bullet Proof

Cecilia walked up the stairs to the Bowens' lab. She grabbed the doorknob, and turned it. She walked inside. What she saw was mostly silver fold up tables with many tubes filled with green goo, but there were weapons that looked like blasters, and a big hole in the wall that looked like a portal. Cecilia knew exactly what it was; a ghost portal. She herself didn't believe in ghosts, mainly because she never had seen one. But her best friends believed in them, mainly because their parents were ghost hunters. Cecilia thought that was silly, wasting their life on something they had never seen. She also thought it was silly to try and make a ghost portal when there was no such thing as an alternate dimension. But Cecilia couldn't help being curious. She snuck away from the New Years' party to check out the Bowens' new lab. She wondered if the big blaster in the corner actually worked. So she walked over and tried to find an on and off switch. But she coldn't find one. Eventually, she figure out the switch was on the wall. "That's an awfully weird place to put a switch." she thought.

Cecilia flipped the switch on, and watched the blaster turn on slowly. "Huh, it doesn't work." She said out loud.

She was about to turn it off, when a computerized voice said, "Intuder alert, intuder alert,"

"Oh no, that was the alarm system." Cecilia thought to herself.

As every light started to flash, the alarm blaster pointed itself straight at Cecilia. Gorgona froze in horror, and stared at it. The alarm blaster started firing big bullets at her. "Aaahhhh!" Cecilia sceamed as loud as she could. She put her arms up, trying to protect herself from the bullets. All Cecilia could feel was pain, as the bullets dug into her. Her mind was racing, she couldn't think of anything to get out of this. But than a sudden thought crept into her mind, 'turn off the alarm.' Cecilia stepped on some wires as she sifted to the right, to placed her hand on the wall. With her eyes closed, she tried to find the switch for the alarm blaster. But she found the portal on/off switch instead. Thinking it was the blaster's on/off switch, she flip it down. After that, Cecilia felt electrocution pain. Her curly blond hair spike up like grass. She could feel every inch of her shaking, and electric running through the inside of her. She could also feel the bullets getting bigger. All she felt was pain. But eventually, a huge bullet hit her lower left chest, and sent her flying backwards. She hit the wall, and fell onto a table which fell over from inpacked, and left her on the ground on her back. Cecilia felt weak, and dizzy. All she wanted was the darkness, but she didn't want to die. Cecilia could feel herself slipping away. She tried to fight it. She thought focusing on something would help her. So she decided to focus on the blaster's noise. But she didn't hear anything, all she heard was silence. Cecilia could feel her blue knit dress getting wet, and she knew exactly what it was from; blood. As blood escaped her chest, Cecilia realized she was going to die. So she decided to give up the fight and accepted this was her death; as a twelve-year-old girl on New Year's Eve. And just like that, she fell unconscious.

"Cilia?" A guy's voice asked. He opened the door and walked in, "Are you in here?" He asked right before he turned and saw her body lying on the ground still. "Cilia!" He shouted in worry and fright. He ran over to her, and kneeled beside her. "Cecilia, are you sti- still th- th- there?"

Cecilia's eyes didn't open. "Cilia!" Michael shouted as he shook Gorgonia, tears filling his eyes.

Eventually, her eyes fluttered open. And in a very week voice she said in a very low whisper, "Michael?"

Michael, the guy sitting beside Cecilia, responded, "Yes, it's me, Michael. Are you okay?"

Cecilia weakly shook her head, "Nope, I know I'm going to die."

Michael shook his head, and felt tears stream down his face."No! You'll be okay!"

"You can't hide from the truth, I'll be dead in a few minutes." The week voice that was Cecilia's told him, and suddenly she realized these were last moments of her life on earth. She knew she had to tell Michael something before she left. "I- I want you to remem- remember, I al- always had- had-" And with that, Cecilia fell back into her unconscious state.

Michael froze, "Cecilia please don't leave me." He checked her pluse; still there, but faint. She was running out of time.

Michael sat there and stared at his unconscious best-friend, wondering why she was dying so quickly. What had happened to cause this? He thought. While his thoughts were swirling around in his head, he nocticed a big puddle of blood flowing from her chest onto the lab floor. That's why she was dying so quickly. "No..." he whispered weakly.

Michael was about to get up and go get some help, but before anyone else was in the lab, he decided he had to say something before Cecilia was completely gone. He whispered to Cecilia, "I love you." And with that being said, Michael turned away. He got up and was going to get some help. Even if he knew she wouldn't make it. But just then, someone came through the door. It was Michael's elder brother, Anthony.

"Hey, I can't find Lia, have you..." he trailed off at the sight of Cecilia. Tears immediately filling his eyes. Anthony rushed over to Cecilia, and kneeled beside her. "Wha- What happened?"

Michael knelt beside his brother. "I don't know, I found her like this." he jestered to Cecilia lying on the floor unconscious.

Anthony let the tears flow freely as he grabbed Cecilia's hand, "There were so many things I never said to her..."

Michael nodded empathetically, "Me too,"

Anthony just stared at Cecilia in her unconscious state for a few seconds until he realized she was going to make it. "She's going to make it..."

"What?!" Michael shouted.

Anthony checked Cecilia's pluse just to be sure, "She still has a pluse, there's still a chance to save her..."

Michael was shocked, "Well don't just sit there, get out your phone and call an ambulance!"

"Right!" Anthony said and got his phone out of his pocked, not letting go of Cecilia's hand. He pulled up the dialing pad on his Apple phone, and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

A woman's voice answered, "9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"My friend is unconscious and slowly dying, we need an ambulance." Anthony said seriously.

"Okay, what is your location?" She asked.

"423 Percentage road," Anthony told her. (Not a real address. At least I don't think it is)

"Okay, help is on the way." She said before hanging up.

Anthony put away his phone, still holding Cecilia's hand. He looked down at Cecilia, someone who he never really talked to. He felt bad for not talking to her, but she had so much fun with Michael and Joan, so he never bothered. But now, while Cecilia was on the line of possibly dying, he realized how much he cared for her.

Just then, Anthony felt movement by his hand. He looked at his hand holding Cecilia's hand, and saw her arm flinch. Then he felt Cecilia's hand rap around his and squeeze it in reassurance.

**RG-RG-RG**

**Heeeyyy, so I renamed Gorgonia to Cecilia. Just had to update this! :D ~ Maggie**


	2. Make it to Tomorrow

Michael and Anthony just sat there for a little while. Saying nothing to each other, until Anthony realized something, "Do you think you'd want to go tell our parents and Mr. and Mrs. Brittany what happened to Cilia?"

"I guess, but can't you do that?" Michael asked.

"Sure..." Anthony replied, sad he would have to leave Cecilia. He got up and left the lab, leaving Michael alone with Cecilia once again.

He sighed, thinking of all the good times they've had together. What if earlier tonight was the last one? Michael thought to himself in fear, and then he shuttered. He didn't believe that. He couldn't. Michael studied his best friend; she had a very blank facial expression, her long blonde hair looked frizzy, and blood was still seeping out of her blue knit dress. Micheal felt tears well up in his eyes again. Why did this happen to her? After a little while, Michael started hearing sirens in the distance. Finally, he thought, the ambulance is here!

**RG-RG-RG**

Michael, Joan, Anthony, Philomena, Felicitous, and the rest their families were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital.

Michael was worried sick about Cecilia; he just thought about everything they had been through together. Was tonight the last night they'd ever do anything together again?

Joan was still in shock; she had seen Cecilia's blue knit dress, and how much blood it soaked up. It frightened her.

Anthony just sat in his chair, thinking of how little he and Cecilia actually hung out or talked to each other. He wanted a second chance to actually get to know her. But would he?

Philomena was shaking, Felicitous was hugging her. Both had cried a lot. But what do you expect? Their sister was in danger of dying.

Matthew didn't know what to think. He had always been better friends with Maximilian; Cecilia's younger brother. But now that she was in danger of dying, he wished he would've got to know her better. But he was honestly worried about his siblings, they looked way worse than he did. Especially Joan, she never was the best at making friends, so to maybe loose her best friend... That was a lot to take in.

Maximilian was worried. He didn't get along super well with Cecilia, but that didn't mean he didn't care about her.

And both parents were a nervous wreck, but they're parents, what do you expect?

All were lost in their own little worlds when the doctor came in. "Brittany?" He called out.

All of them jumped, "Yes, we're Cecilia's parents, I'm her mother."

"Please, all family members follow me." He told them, and starting walking out the door.

"Can the Bowen's come too? They're like family to us." Cecilia's mother asked.

"I guess so," he responded.

Then they all followed him to a room. It was a small room, there were only three chairs, and one couch in the corner. Of course there was a desk, and chair for the doctor. "So," he sat down in his chair.

Mr. and Mrs. Brittany got two of the chairs, the one was taken by Mrs. Bowen. "So how is she?" Mrs. Bowen asked.

"Where's my daughter?" Mrs. Brittany asked in a worried, and demanding tone.

"Calm down," he told Mrs. Brittany. "Now, Cecilia is in the ICU, she's going to be there for a while."

"Why's that?" Mr. Bowen asked.

"Because she's in a coma." He answered, in a sad tone.

Everyone in the room gasped, "Wh-what are you saying?" Mrs. Brittany asked, tears filling her eyes again.

"I'm saying, she is in a coma, and may be there for a while." The doctor answered.

"What will happen when she wakes up?" Mrs. Bowen asked, tears in her eyes.

"She may have memory loss, or a whole laundry list of diseases. It just depends." The doctor answered.

Everyone was silent. Michael was still trying to process how this happened, and thinking about if Cecilia forgot him. Anthony blames himself. Joan was just flat out shocked. And the Brittnays, they were a mess. Maximilian was wondering if Cecilia would ever wake up. Philomena was panicking, what would she do without her sister, and best friend? Felicitous was just a wreck. And everyone's parents were a mess. Mrs. Brittany was the worst, she's the mother of the child, what did you expect? Mr. Brittany looked sad, but was a big mess on the inside. Mr. and Mrs. Bowen were both really sad, and Mrs. Bowen was crying. Everyone in this room was experiencing the same thing; what would happened if I lost someone I cared about? No one wanted to asked themselves this question, but sometimes, it has to be asked.

"Wh-when c-can we s-see her?" Mrs. Brittany asked, very sadly.

"Whenever you like," he told them. "But only two at a time."

"Thank you," Mrs. Bowen said.

"Is anyone here younger than eleven?" The doctor asked.

"Two are, one is eleven." Mr. Bowen answered.

"Sorry, but they can not see Gorgonia. It's hospital rules." He told them sadly.

"But he's her brother!" Mr. Brittany shouted, pointing at Maximilian.

"Denis, calm down." His wife told him. "It's hospital rules."

He stopped, for his wife. But he didn't want to.

"Follow me," the doctor told them. He proceeded to get up, and walk out the room. The two families followed. They reached an elevator, and went up three floors. They then went to a door in the ICU hallway. "Now, only one at a time for now. And no one under eleven may enter."

Everyone just stared at the door. Michael wanted to run in, Anthony wanted to be by Cecilia's side, Joan wanted to sit next to her best friend, and the rest wanted the same. They all wanted to be by Cecilia's side. Because, the night before, they thought she had many, many years to live. But now, now they all hoped she would make it to tomorrow.

**RG-RG-RG**

**Hey y'all, I know this has taken forever, but I'm back! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but probably not soon. Bye for now! ~ Maggie**


End file.
